No More Fun
by KaidyBee
Summary: Jack Frost starts to break, he is fed up with constantly being walked through and ignored. Pitch pays him a visit and offers to work together and shares his plan to gain believers. However, the two don't see eye to eye and one of them has to go. For good. Story about how Jack turns Dark. {Complete!}
1. Chapter 1

**{Hello! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on an actual fanfiction site! At the moment the story is still being written. Please let me know what you think about my story!**

 **All ROTG characters' rights belong to ROTG**

 **Thank you for reading! }**

Chapter 1: The First Day of Winter

It was early December when Jack came flying back to Burgess bringing an early winter with him. The first day there, he had spent the whole day getting the weather ready for snow. The next day, Sunday, fat flakes began falling really early in the morning. So by 10 there was already over an inch of snow covering the ground. Jack could see some of the kids looking out of their windows in awe at the first sign of winter. While waiting for the snow to slow down, most of the kids listened to Christmas music that played on the radio and watched the large flakes pile up. He overheard one of his favorite songs, "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", playing as he passed by one of the houses just as it started. Hearing his name in the song made him hopeful that maybe today was the day that he would get some believers.

Jack let the snowfall slow down around noon and after all the kids ate their lunches they headed outside to play in the park. Some of the kids were building snowmen, but three of the boys, all around the same age, started a snowball fight. Whether the others wanted to play or not, all the kids were throwing them at each other after Jack saw them and joined in. After what felt to be ten hours, but was actually 30 minutes, the snowball fight was over. Even the older kids, that Jack used his magic on to play with them, were tired and cold. As most of the kids started to leave, Jack hoped at least one of them would believe in him! But that wasn't the case, again. A few of them even ran through him on their way home.

'How could this be? Why does this always happen?' Jack bemoaned to himself. All the kids have heard his name in that Christmas song; he even landed snowflakes on their noses to help them connect the dots! Jack had been ignored and passed through by so many kids at this point that he no longer got sad or just brushed it off. He was furious. Before Jack could storm off to let off his anger, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Those kids don't appreciate anything you've done for them, do they?" The deep, smooth voice flowed over to Jack in a sympathetic tone.

"Why should you care?" Jack sneered.

The dark man took a step forward with a hand on his chest, "Because I know how you feel, day in and day out of being ignored and cast out like you don't even exist. With no one there to help or listen to you." The man spoke, his face showing the same pain Jack had been feeling. Then his expression changed to a softer one, "But I have a plan, one that will make kids believe and I need your help." He proposed.

"And why should I believe you?" Jack exclaimed, "No one's seen hide or hair of you in a long time, Pitch. What makes you believe that you know how to get believers all of a sudden?"

Noting Jack's disbelief, Pitch explains, "I've been spending the whole time building up my strength and perfecting my plan for the big day."

"If your plan is so perfect, why not just do it by yourself?" Jack retorted.

Pitch laughed snidely, "But where's the fun in that? Don't you want to leave behind the invisible life you live and have believers that can actually hear and see you? If you work with me, I can guarantee you will never go a day without believers again." With that, Pitch turned around and started to walk off to the woods at the edge of the town.

Jack stood there for a moment contemplating on what to do. He looked back at the aftermath of the snowball fight and remembered how it felt being walked through yet again. His temper started to rise again. Instead of following Pitch he headed for his lake on the other side of town. Jack was too angry to think straight, let alone decide whether or not to join Pitch.

It was getting late and Jack still hadn't calmed down. Pitch's offer was starting to look better and better as the day wore on. Exasperated, Jack decided to sleep on it and to cool off. However, when he woke up the next morning he was covered in snow. Shaking off his unexpected blanket, Jack looked around him. It was apparent that his emotions were so strong that even when he slept they caused a blizzard overnight. It was late morning by now and the snow had already stopped. Excited by the change in scenery, Jack jumped into the wind and let it carry him through town. Because of the large amount of snowfall, most businesses and all the schools were cancelled for the day. The beauty and silence of the snow covered town was enchanting. Not even the sound of snow plow trucks disturbed the silence.

As he neared the park from yesterday, he could hear the sound of children having fun. When he got there, Jack saw a group of kids from the snowball fight playing in the snow, he recognized the little girl sitting in the snow under a tree as one of the kids that ran through him. His good mood spoiled by the sight of her, he flew over to the tree and landed heavily on one of the branches causing a very large amount of snow to fall on top of the girl burying her. Half satisfied that he could get some revenge on the helpless child, he flew off, not bothering to check to see if she was alright. He was heading for the woods that he saw Pitch heading towards the previous day.

In the darkest part of it he found the frame of an old wooden bed that was falling apart from years of being out in the weather. Underneath the bed was a hole, large enough for a person to fall in and deep enough that if someone did happen to fall in, no one would be able to hear their cries. Jack walked over to the hole and without looking back he jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

When Jack reached the bottom of the hole under the bed, he was greeted by a flickering flame that was coming from an old lantern hanging on the wall next to an archway, if you called a roughly dug out hole on the side of a wall an archway. Grabbing the lantern from its hook, Jack began walking down the narrow passage. The walls were bleak and seemed to go on for forever. Every once in a while loose rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling and sides, sometimes landing on his head or in his hoodie. It felt like he'd been walking for eternity through all the twists and turns that made him feel dizzy and claustrophobic. Then, just as he felt he was going to burst if he didn't get out of there, he came to a sleek black door with a gray stain glass window. Jack opened the door; in front of him he saw a giant cavern with a 25 foot high ceiling with large chains hanging from it in odd places, as if something used to hang there or something was going to hang there. There was also a large, possibly iron, globe off to the left that had billions of little golden lights shining all over. Jack took a few steps into the cavern toward the globe wondering what its purpose was and where Pitch could be hiding.

"Jack Frost, I'm so glad you could make it." Pitch greeted him from the doorway Jack had just walked through, a sly smirk on his face. Jack said nothing; he was already none too keen on the shadow spirit. Suddenly he heard a few faint neighs from behind him. He turned around to see several black horses, made of sand with shining yellow eyes, coming out of the shadows. Pitch started to walk toward them, "Don't be afraid of my nightmares, it only riles them up." He mentioned teasingly, but Jack could tell he was telling the truth about the last part.

"I'm not afraid." Jack retorted; following Pitch over to the globe he saw earlier.

Ignoring Jack's comment, Pitch gestured to the globe, "Do you know what these lights represent, Jack?"

He took a moment to look at it up close, "The people on Earth?"

"Not just people. They are every child that believes in those _Guardians_." Pitch scoffed at the last word. His disdain for them showed in his golden eyes before moving on. "I'm going to snuff out every last one of those lights, with your help of course, and then it will be us that they all believe in."

"Alright, and how exactly do you plan on taking down the big four?" Jack asked skeptically.

Pitch smiled as if he was pleased Jack asked, "This year Christmas falls on a new moon and it will be harder for North and his reindeer to see. But if we add a blizzard on top of that, visibility will be close to impossible." He began to explain. "We attack him and stop him from delivering presents to all the kids. They will stop believing in "Santa Clause" and make him and the other three weaker. The Guardians won't see us coming." Pitch boasted and snickered at the thought of it and the possibility of finally getting what he's sought out for a very long time.

Jack wasn't too impressed, but he did have to admit that there was a chance it might actually work. However a few things didn't quite make sense. "How is taking down the Guardians going to make kids believe in us?"

"Once the Guardians are out of the way, there will be no one to stop us from spreading fear and ice in the hearts of all the children. They _will_ believe in us." He emphasized on "will" as if to say "resisting will be the last thing they ever do." Without taking his gaze off the globe, Pitch stated, almost half to himself, "Tomorrow night we start spreading the fear," the next part directed toward Jack "All you need to do between now and Christmas is to make this winter the coldest one yet." He half smiled at Jack and stalked into the shadows, a few nightmares following behind him.

Jack grimaced, Pitch was still holding back on some of the plans. There were parts that didn't make sense and there were very few helpful details on the plan in general. Jack sighed and turned back to the door that led into the passageway he took to get there. There was no point in _not_ trying out Pitch's plan. Who knows, maybe it will work out. Though Jack knew that if it didn't, Pitch would be the one who was afraid.

 **{ Well, that's the end of Chapter two! Please let me know what you think about it! Sorry about how short it is, I still really like how it's turning out.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! }**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Here's chapter 3! I got it done a lot faster then I thought I was going to. The story is starting to pick up the pace a bit too. The next chapter will probably take a bit longer to write, I have to figure out exactly how to write out what happens with Jack and Pitch vs North and the other Guardians. Also, I'm changing the rating to T because I feel I need to with what I have planned for up coming chapters.**

 **Thanks again for reading! }**

Chapter 3: Plans Revealed

Over the course of the next few weeks, Pitch would check in on Jack to see how his winter was coming along. Sometimes he would mention how great it was to have so many kids having nightmares at the same time. Once, Pitch even mentioned that converting dream sand was child's play, with how easy it was for him to do. These were the only few things Jack found out what he had been doing this whole time. That was one of the things about Pitch that infuriated him. While Pitch was out there bringing fear to children and gaining a few believers here and there, Jack was stuck making storms and not knowing what he was truly supposed to be doing. Any time Jack would ask for more details or suggested something to make the plan better, Pitch would brush off his remarks and only say, "You don't have to worry about that. Everything will fall in place in the end." After that, he would turn and disappear back into the shadows leaving Jack even more pissed off then the last time.

Just thinking about the other spirit ruined Jack's mood. He couldn't stand the way Pitch talked, how he just smiled and ignored him, and how he treated Jack as just an accessory to "their" plan. As Jack traveled across northern Germany, his sour mood and thoughts of Pitch turned the snow flurry he was making into a blizzard. Clenching his staff in anger, he swung it to give the brewing blizzard some more wind to help it along. Maybe watching the people below scramble around would brighten his mood a bit. However, he was unsatisfied by their usual surprised and frightened reactions. Is it possible that he's been trying to get believers the wrong way? "No." thought Jack to himself, nothing else has worked in the past 300 years since he became a winter spirit. If being "himself" didn't work like some of the other spirits suggested, then it was time to try to be something more than just Jack Frost. With that, he added thicker snowflakes to the mix, lowering the temperature some more, and smiled at the thought of the temporary chaos that would ensue because of this storm.

The week of Christmas was finally here and Pitch summoned Jack for a meeting to go over exactly what they were going to do on the night of Christmas Eve. "Oh good. My favorite place in the whole world." Jack thought sarcastically as he entered Pitch's layer again. To his surprise, the chains that were hanging from the ceiling had several cages hooked to them. However, it didn't take too much imagination to guess what they were for. Jack suspected that they would hold the Guardians captive. As he walked closer to the globe, he noticed that in addition to the golden lights there were now a few purple ones scattered here and there. Jack could only assume that these new ones were those who believed in the Boogieman. At that moment, Pitch came wafting out of the shadows.

"Jack," He spoke deviously "let's begin, shall we?"

Holding back his anger, Jack took a breath to steady his emotions and nodded once.

"As you may know, Christmas is in a few days' time. Every year North starts his deliveries in Siberia, Russia." Pitch began to explain. "That is where we'll make our move. You will conger up your fiercest snow storm yet and disrupt his view and make it harder for him to fight. At that time, while he's trying to control his sled, I will attack from behind with my nightmares. Once he's weak enough my nightmares will capture North and lock him up in one of the cages up there." Pitch pointed to the cages Jack saw when he came in, then continued. "Word of North's capture will reach the other Guardians shortly after. There is no doubt that they will show up as well. You will keep up your storm to confuse them, as you will have done with North, and then I will take each of them down one by one starting with the Sandman. They will all be out of the way and we will take over!" Pitch laughed. Jack was furious.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that I'm expected to just be on the sidelines while you do all the fighting?!" Jack exploded; he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes." Pitch said shortly.

"That's outrageous! How am I supposed to get believers if all I ever do is make storms in the background? Have I ever been more than just a convenient blizzard that you could control?!" Jack had been thinking about this ever since the first week he joined Pitch and now it looked like it was all true.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you play a bigger role." Pitch tried brushing Jack's explosion off. "After all, this is only the first part of the plan."

Jack was beside himself with rage that he couldn't say a word. He knew the meeting was over and that Pitch wasn't going to budge on the matter so he turned to leave. As he stormed off toward the door, Pitch reminded him with a snide remark to make some "actual storms" outside. Jack slammed the door so hard that the stain glass shattered. He flew off through the narrow cave to the entrance, the magic from his staff lighting the way. Not a minute passed before Jack came flying out from under the old bed frame in the woods. Almost immediately the sky turned dark grey and the wind picked up speed, whipping the tree branches almost to their breaking point. Not caring which direction he went, as long as it was away from Pitch, he flew as fast as he could spreading the storm as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**{This chapter is a whole page longer then the previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy it even more! I can't wait to write chapter 5 though, it's finally going to be all about dark Jack. But I digress! Here's the new chapter~~~ and once again**

 **Thanks for reading! }**

Chapter 4: Plan Failed

Over the past few days after the meeting, weathermen all over the world have been saying how this has been the worst winter on record. The day before Christmas Eve, Jack took a break down in Antarctica. This was mostly to calm himself down and reserve some energy for the big day. While he was there he saw a group of penguins siding around and having fun, he remembered he used to love watching them play in the snow and sometimes he would join in! But that felt like a very long time ago. Now the sight of them made him mad. No one deserved to have fun in the snow he created. From a distance, he aimed his staff at one of the penguins and froze it in place. The other penguins went over to their frozen friend, after realizing why it wasn't moving some of them started to cry out in distress. Jack froze two more and the penguins went into a frenzy, frightened by the new threat. Jack laughed, but not in his old way when something was funny, but in a maniacal way.

The big day was here and Jack was more or less ready. He still hated Pitch, but he was willing to put that hate aside if he was actually able to get rid of the Guardians. However, that didn't make Jack feel any better about the plan itself. None the less, it was almost time; Pitch had just arrived to the agreed meeting spot.

A church bell tolled off in the distance signaling that it was midnight. "The time has finally come." Pitch proclaimed. "Start the storm, and remember to stay out of the fight. North should be here any minute now." He ordered, grinned wickedly. Jack flew up into the air; despite being mad at Pitch, he was tingling in nervousness and excitement. It was only a matter of time before the Guardians were gone, hopefully, then the cold and dark will take over and kids all over the world will believe in them, in Jack.

But that's not how it worked out. The Guardians had their suspicions about Pitch Black's return and his plan to bring fear back into the world. It wasn't until a week before Christmas that the Man in the Moon confirmed this and told them how Pitch was going to strike on Christmas Eve with the help of Jack Frost. The four were shocked that the fun loving spirit was on Pitch's side. However, this new information did answer a lot of questions, like why this winter was the worst one by far in the past 300 some years. The four spent the remaining week before Christmas preparing for a long hard battle that they were sure the two mischievous spirits were going to cause.

It was close to midnight, Christmas Eve, and North's Sled was ready to go. North stepped onto it and grabbed the reins with fierce determination to protect the children and stop Pitch from ever trying to come back ever again. Bunny hopped on reluctantly, he wasn't a fan of the thought of flying through the air at high speeds. Despite his fear, he settled in next to North without complaining, the children were way more important than his silly fear of heights. The thought of them loosing hope gave him courage to do his best to help them.

North looked at Bunny "You ready?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

"As ready as I'll ev'a be." Bunny replied in an equally thick Australian accent.

The two looked over towards Sandy and Tooth who were going to fly alongside the sled. They nodded, remembering their plan to protect the sled and use their full straight to stop Pitch at all costs. It was time to go, North whipped the reins and the reindeer pulled the sled as fast as they could through the tunnel leading out of the North Pole headquarters. Within moments they were shooting into the sky at breakneck speed heading towards their first destination. Siberia, Russia.

Just as the storm Jack was gathering started to kick in, thick snow and heavy winds, he could see off in the distance a colorful flash of light coming from the porthole that North used to get around. He was here. Angrily remembering what Pitch had told him, he stayed up in the air, feeding the blizzard more power and staying out of the fight.

From Jack's vantage point he couldn't see that the other three Guardians were with him, but Pitch could. "No matter," Pitch thought "I'll just have to get rid of them all at once." He laughed out loud and used his nightmares, of which he now had over 50, to hoist him into the air to intercept and surround the Guardians. They were ready for him.

Pitch started off the fight by sending in some of his nightmares to attack at full force up front while secretly sending a group to seek up from behind. The Guardians accepted the challenge and began their own attack. Tooth went first, faster than a bullet and wings sharper than North's blades, she cut through the first wave of nightmares with ease. Undeterred by how quickly the first mares were taken down, Pitch sent in an even larger group. As this larger round of nightmares came charging in, the Guardians were distracted. So the black horses that snuck in from behind made their move. The first one aimed for North's sack of presents while the others rammed the side of the sled. This caused the sled to tip dangerously; Bunny held on for dear life also making sure the bag was safe as well, not wanting his ride to end short with him and the presents falling far below. When the sled straightened out Bunny threw his boomerang at the nightmares as they were about to ram them again. North cursed as he tied the reins to the front of the sled and drew his swards. When Bunny looked up he saw that they were being attacked from all angles. The snow storm was doing its job, they had no idea they were coming until they were about to hit.

Luckily, Sandy was ready to take them on with his two dream sand whips and held them off long enough for the others to realize just how many of the nightmares there were. Twenty minutes of dream sand whipping, boomerang throwing, sword swinging, and flying through later and all but a handful of the nightmares were left. Pitch faltered, how could they be so strong?! Even with this storm whipping around them, they still defeated more than three fourths of his nightmares! "Fine, I'll just have to deal with them myself." He spat to himself. Pitch came up behind North, drawing up an oversized scythe made of black sand ready to attack, but Bunny saw him and warned North who in turn blocked Pitch's attack with both of his swards. Sandy used one of his whips on the scythe and converted it back to his own dream sand then used his other whip to tie Pitch's hands together.

"Give up Pitch; you are no match for Guardians." North spoke intimidatingly. Pitch was surrounded by all four of the Guardians; a flicker of fear crossed his face.

At that time, Jack couldn't hear the sound of fighting anymore so he risked slowing down the blizzard so he could see what was going on. Earlier, he could tell that there was more than just North fighting against Pitch and his nightmares, but when he could finally see through the snow he was surprised to see that all the Guardians were there and it did not look good for Pitch. He saw one of the nightmares charge in then come back out with Pitch on its back to make a getaway, the other nightmares followed close behind. It was clear what had happened. Pitch was too weak to take on the Guardians after all. Jack was furious again.

After Pitch's quick escape, the Guardians realized that the storm had almost stopped. "Where did that good fur nothin' brat go?" Bunny asked first. The others almost forgot that he was there in the first place.

"Why didn't he fight, like Pitch?" Tooth wondered out loud.

The others shrugged. It was odd, but it was also over. The whole battle took just over 30 minutes and North was running late on his deliveries. Bunny went with him just in case Jack or Pitch tried anything else, while the others went back to doing their usual jobs, and none of them thought too much about Jack for the rest of the night.

Back at his layer, Pitch was cursing to himself. It didn't make sense to him; he thought it was the perfect plan. "How could I have failed?!"

"I'll tell you how you failed." Jack revealed himself from the shadows. The nightmares were restless, he could tell they sensed Pitch wavering. The look of panic crossed Pitch's face at the sight of pure hatred emitting from the other being. Pitch's weakness made Jack sick.

"You're weak. Pathetic." Jack spat. "And there's one thing you should have done the whole time."

"What is that?" Pitch muttered, attempting to sound strong, but failed.

"You should have listened to me!" Jack charged at Pitch, slamming him against the far wall pinning him there. Jack's staff was pressed uncomfortably on Pitch's neck. The nightmares neighing in agreement and excitement, Jack continued, "You have done nothing but hold me back. You don't deserve to be called the "Boogieman". Let alone have any believers." He paused, shoving his staff down harder, and studied the look of horror in Pitch's face. "From now on, the only darkness and fear this world will have is me."

When Jack had finished talking, Pitch noticed that his body had been frozen from the neck down. His eyes filled with fear, the nightmares crowded around neighing with an evil laughing sound, watching as their former master's head started to be covered in ice. This was the end for Pitch and the nightmares had a new leader. Jack stepped back and observed his work. He laughed a bit then laughed harder and more maniacally. Jack Frost was broken, no longer the fun loving spirit he used to be.

 **{So yes, that was Chapter 4, what did you think? There is a possibility that the next chapter will be the last one. I mostly just wanted to write a fic about Jack going dark. I don't know. I'm open to some suggestions.**

 **Thanks again for reading! }**


	5. Chapter 5

{ So this is the last chapter! For those of you who read this fanfiction when I first posted it, I decided to end it here like I originally planned to do. I did like the idea of continuing the story, but I just wasn't motivated since I like my original ending so much. Please enjoy, and check out my other stories too if you liked this one! }

Chapter 5: Dead Center

For a lot of children, that Christmas was the best one yet. Everyone had wonderful dreams of Christmas and fairies, and some even dreamt of Easter. They all woke up the next morning to find that Santa came again this year, loading up their stocking with candy and their floor under the tree couldn't be found under large stacks of presents. However, the wonder and light that came with Christmas seemed like just a distant memory a few days after. Jack let them have their fun for the day, but now that he was in charge, there would be no more fun.

On Christmas, he spent the whole day coming up with an even better plan than that worthless Pitch ever thought up. But first, he gave the nightmares and himself a present. Feeling that his old look didn't suit his new life as the king of shadows and ice, he changed his hoodie into a long coat. He had decided to keep the hood but he added an ice blue fur trim that followed the whole length of the coat, which reached just at his ankles. Next, he darkened the color so that it was still dark blue but hinted a black sheen to it. Feeling that it was missing something, he also added ice cycles that stuck out on his shoulders and down the middle of his back. "There," he thought "fit for a king." Giving his reflection a crocked smile at his new image.

He saw the nightmares in the ice mirror nodding in agreement. Turing to look at them, it was their turn to get a makeover. The way they looked now made them feel like they still belonged to Pitch. Jack walked over to the closest mare and lightly rested his hand on its snout. Almost immediately, frost began to cover its' whole body. Soon, it resembled Jack's new coat, but black with visible light blue frost shining across its hide. The frost covering also played another part; it made the nightmare as sturdy as an actual horse and also provided protection from being turned back into dream sand. Along with changing its' appearance and strength, Jack also added a little bit of his own magic into it to connect the nightmare to himself. No, they would no long be called nightmares. They were now frostnightmares. He walked over to each one and made the same changes. All twelve of his frostnightmares neighed then bowed to Jack, letting him know that they were fully at his command. Jack grinned to himself, this was going to be, he paused. For some reason he couldn't think of the right word…No matter, he thought, it wasn't important. Things were finally looking up.

That night, Jack put his new plan into action. He instructed his frostnightmares, frostlings for short, to go to as many kids as they could each night and give them nightmares and using his name, Jack Frost, in them. While the frostlings did what they know best, spreading fear during the night, Jack went out during the day and did what he did best, making it snow. However, that wasn't all he was going to do. No, anytime he saw kids having…kids playing, he would speed up the wind or drop a few ice cycles close to the child, scaring them to go back inside. He didn't flinch when an odd ice cycle would fall on a child injuring them. That's what they deserved after all, for ruining the beauty he had given to the world. Seeing them run in terror made him smile to himself, but it gave him no happiness, or any emotion for that matter. He was just a broken spirit. He would do anything to make people believe in him, no matter the cost.

This continued for a few months and it was now late February, just a few days before March. The Guardians were well aware of the concerning change the frost spirit had made to himself. It took a while to realize that he was also using some of Pitch's old nightmares to aid in his tyranny. At first they thought that Pitch was still controlling them, but one time Sandy came across one and tried to turn it back into dream sand. The attempt failed and the contact with the beast told Sandy that there was a different power coursing through their hides then just Pitch's. The fact that they couldn't track down the frosted nightmares or Jack was even more troubling since Easter was just around the corner.

"'Ow can a dozen nightmares an' one winter spirit, as powerful as this, hide for this long?!" Bunny frustratingly asked the other Guardians. The others couldn't answer; they were just as frustrated and discouraged as he was. Although Jack never made any verbal or physical attacks on the Guardians, they still lost enough believers from fear to know that he was a threat. All they could do was try their best to find Jack. There was nothing they could do about the kids' fear of playing outside. Snow days were the worst. Every night before a snow day, without fail, kids all over would have nightmares about Jack Frost walking down their street while playing outside and then something horrible happening to them. Sandy would try his best to help those children, but when their nightmares came true, there was nothing he could do.

Speaking of snow days, the weatherman in Burgess just announced on the news that it was a snow day for all schools in the area. Usually this news would bring excitement and parents would have to fight for the kids to come back inside from the cold. However, that was no longer the case. The kids knew that it meant Jack Frost himself was in town that day. If they didn't know about awful things Jack did to kids who played outside from nightmares, they soon found out by the rumors spread by all the other children who were unfortunate enough to get those nightmares. Sometimes stories from even more unfortunate kids who actually saw Jack Frost would be passed around too.

"I heard that one time, a girl in fifth grade played in the snow on a snow day and she saw a guy in a long coat go to her and froze her to death."

"Yeah! I heard that too, she went to the hospital and had nightmares about it. She couldn't stop saying "Jack Frost is here!""

Despite all the stories the children would tell each other, on this particular snow day in Berguss a young boy stepped out of his house and made his way down his front steps. He wondered if all the crazy things he's heard were true. Just then, as he made it to the bottom of his steps, the sky grew darker and snow started to fall. The boy remembered what one of the kids had said once, "Jack Frost will walk down the street and freeze anyone he sees outside". He slowly turned his head to look down at the end of the road, and there he saw it. Walking in the middle of the street was a boy wearing a long black and blue coat with ice cycles sticking out of it. His face wasn't visible from under his hood and oddly he wasn't wearing any shoes. However that didn't make him any less recognizable, there was no doubt that it was Jack Frost.

The boy gasped at the sight of Jack walking toward him. Jack had heard the sudden noise and saw the child standing there, the boy turned and scrambled up the steps as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him when he was in the safety of his house. Jack laughed at the terror the child showed. He couldn't and didn't feel anything. He never felt anger or joy anymore, not even when he looked at the frozen form of Pitch in his layer, his laughter was hallow and bore no emotion. Jack was just an empty shell of his old self and nothing, or no one, could ever stop him.


End file.
